Memories
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: [SPOILER S12E23] Il est mort. Et maintenant, Dean se retrouve seul, perdu. Il se sent abandonné. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il retrace l'importance de cet ange dans son cœur.


_Hello everyone. Voici donc le premier petit OS Destiel que j'ai réussi à terminer. Il n'est pas très heureux mais je suis particulièrement attaché à ce côté chaotique et triste du Destiel.  
_

_Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais peut-être que j'écrirais la suite, avec une happy end..._

_SPOILERS DERNIER ÉPISODE DE LA SAISON 12_

* * *

Dean se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet être. Il se souvenait encore de son regard bleu qui avait briser toutes ses croyances par sa simple existence. Un ange. Il avait croisé le regard d'un ange, une entité aussi vieille que le monde. Un être qui avait choisi de le sauver lui, lui qui ne valait rien. Une entité qui avait traversé l'Enfer et sacrifié les siens pour le sauver. Et lui, idiot qu'il était, n'avait pensé qu'à tuer cet être qu'il croyait maléfique, qu'il voulait croire maléfique, incapable de voir quelque chose de bon dans ce bas monde. Il avait planté une lame démoniaque dans un être céleste, sans aucun remord, sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait été fou. Mais son meilleur ami lui avait pardonné, comme il lui avait pardonné de nombreuses erreurs. Il l'avait choisi, il avait tourné le dos au Paradis, à sa famille, pour lui. Dean était égoïste alors que l'ange était si généreux. Cet ange lui avait tout donné et Dean s'était contenté de tout jeter, de le mener à sa perte, de lui faire perdre sa grâce, ses ailes, de le transformer en un simple humain. Et Dean s'était senti égoïste alors qu'il pensait qu'enfin, l'ange était à son niveau, qu'il pouvait enfin arriver au même niveau que cet être de lumière. Mais ce dernier était un bien meilleur humain que lui, il continuer de donner, même en ayant plus rien, il continuait de croire en la vie, aux créations de son père.

Il était et resterait un être de lumière et Dean n'arriverait jamais à son niveau. L'ange était tellement différent de ses frères, il croyait en l'humain, il aimait l'humanité, il ne perdait jamais espoir. Il était mort pour lui, un nombre incalculable de fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois, Dean avait pensé avoir perdu sa lumière pour toujours, avoir perdu la lueur qui le guidait dans le noir, le feu qui le gardait vivant. Mais Dieu s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire revenir, pour faire de nouveau briller le soleil dans la vie de Dean. Peu importait les intempéries, son ange gardien revenait toujours le protéger de la pluie. De la grandeur de ses ailes, il le portait vers un avenir plus beau. Il revenait toujours d'entre les morts, il était toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir.

Malgré toutes les épreuves, les rejets de Dean, il était toujours là. Il le fixait toujours, de ses yeux plein de savoir, mais si naïf en même temps. Le chasseur refusait de voir la vérité alors que son ange lui prenait la main, le fixait un peu trop longuement, brisait un peu trop souvent son espace vital. Dean refusait de l'admettre, il refusait de souiller cet être pur. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, assumer un si grand rôle. Il ne voulait pas savoir que la grâce de son ange vibrait en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas savoir que cet être l'aimait. Il ne méritait pas un amour aussi pur. Alors il le rejetait, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son regard brisé, trahi. Tellement de personnes lui demandaient d'arrêter de se voiler la face, mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait très bien les sentiments de son ange, tout autant que le sien. Mais il ne le méritait pas, il se le refusait. Il ne voulait pas être la personne ayant brisé son ange. Alors il se contentait d'être son meilleur ami, tout en sachant que tous les deux souhaitaient plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était mort, définitivement. Dieu était parti, il n'y avait plus personne pour le sauver. Et Dean regrettait. Il aurait voulu être un peu égoïste, lui avouer son amour. Peut-être qu'ainsi, Castiel lui aurait fait confiance. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti avec Kelly et serait rester au bunker, en sécurité. Mais il était trop tard. Son corps reposait sur le sol, à côté de ses ailes brûlées. Dean n'était plus rien. Il ne valait plus rien. Il avait perdu un ami, un confident, un amant, un ange, son Castiel.

À genoux sur le sol, il étouffa un sanglot.

\- Cas.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :3


End file.
